Taking requests!
by Alipeewee
Summary: So, yeah, I suck at thinking of ideas. Therefore, if you have an idea for an M-rated Pokemon fic, post in the review section and I'll write it up :
1. Chapter 1

Well, I' decided that although I like writing Pokemon Fanfic, I can't think of any good ideas .

So, to help both me and you, I'm opening a requests shop for M-rated Pokemon stories. If you want one written, then ask in a review and I'll make it happen. Try and give me a bit of detail in the request, but don't overload me with information.

Errrrm...I think that's it :) I await your requests with excitement! 


	2. dragonchild25's request

Yeah, sorry this took a stupid amount of time. The reason is….I forgot I'd made this XD Yeah, I'm an idiot, but here we go: dragonchild25's request!

Raikou stole through the dense wood, his paws barely making the slightest sound as he rushed over the dense undergrowth in long, leaping bounds. Eventually, he slowed, not even out of breath, as he reached the edge of a small clearing, half filled by a huge lake. There lay a dainty blue leopard by the edge of the lake – Suicune. Raikou coughed loudly as he left the cover of the trees, making use of his impressive vocal chords to make it seem as if the earth was rumbling. Suicune looked up in surprise at Raikou, ten years her elder. He had always seemed fierce, but the grey hairs in amongst the lightning yellow added a sense of majesty to the aging beast. Approaching, he bowed his head.

"I hope I did not frighten you," he growled in his regal dialect, "I merely have a question to ask." Suicune tipped her head to one side.

"Raikou…your time is coming, I fear. Age defeats even the sturdiest of foes." Raikou nodded again.

"I'm afraid that old age is one enemy too many for me. But it shall not defeat my species as a whole."

"What do you mean?"

"I need…to procreate. To reproduce. If I do not produce any offspring soon, I will be the last of my species that you will ever see."

"And you want…me…to…?" Suicune left the question hanging, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I realise that this is awkward, but I must insist." Rukario added, a hint of menace entering his voice.

"But…I can't. Its…weird..." Raikou bared his teeth.

"I know, Suicune. This isn't about love or sex. This is about survival. And my species _will _survive." Jumping forwards, he barged Suicune and the azure leopard stumbled, falling forwards on the bank of the river. Raikou grinned as he leapt on top of her and pinned her four legs with his, clamping his jaws around the back of her neck to stop the struggles. Lowering his hindquarters, Raikou rubbed his rapidly hardening member against Suicune's desperately flapping cape, the friction arousing him even more. Howling, he pulled back, then buried all twelve inches deep in Suicune's dry pussy. She cried out as he pulled almost completely out, before slamming right back in again. She wasn't even slightly wet and without any lube this was incredibly painful.

"Please," she sobbed out loud, "Stop!" Raikou ignored her pleas, thrusting once more into her frustratingly loose slit. He was never going to cum at this rate. Growling angrily, he pulled out, repositioned, then prodded at Suicune's tight ass. She screamed as she realised what was about to happen, bucking like a horse, but Raikou was too heavy. Grinning, he thrust and slowly slid his dick into her anus. Suicune's howls turned to yelps as she felt her ass being stretched beyond what she would have ever considered possible. Growling cruelly, Raikou pushed hard and his entire length smashed into her ass, bringing a small trickle of blood. But man was it tight. The older dog yowled in happiness as he quickly reached climax, then pulled out once more and smashed back into Suicune's pussy just as he came, thick, hot strings of sperm firing deep into her womb. Suicune screamed as the mildly electrical sperm erupted into her, sending her into a spasm. Raikou crawled off, regret completely absent from his mind. Silently, he slunk back into the woods as Suicune lay on the ground, crying. Slowly, she picked herself up and looked around. She was alone. Turning, she glanced at the lake behind her, then, ignoring the burning pain between her legs, charged and leapt into the lake, feeling utter relief as the cool clear water stripped the foul liquid from her crotch. Nevertheless, a deep burning shame flared up as she realised that in less than a year, she could be giving birth to a whole litter of little Raikou. What then? What if they were just like their father? How could she live, looking at them and knowing exactly where they came from? She couldn't. Angling her body, Suicune dove further into the lake until she finally found what she was looking for. A school of Gyarados was chasing down a group of Finneon. Darting in front of the smaller fish, Suicune sighed in regret, before launching a Blizzard attack. Underwater, the attack went wild, freezing a path through the water from Suicune to the nearest Gyarados, which was instantly frozen solid. The other dragons bellowed in anger, charging at their attacker. _So this is how it ends_. As the looming jaws of the Gyarados came ever closer, Suicune finally smiled.


End file.
